totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Zoey
Zoey, described as The Indie Chick, is a contestant on Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage In episode one, she first appeared trying to ask Mike out. She was later placed on Team Collectors with Mike, Scott, Cameron and Anne Maria. In episode two, Zoey and Mike were getting to know each other, but they were annoying their teammates with their questions. They soon left them to go to the coal holder. When Chris first announced the challenge in Niagara Falls, Mike and Zoey somehow ended up on the other side. But, when it came to the challenge, Zoey was the only one left on her team who was able to compete, but she easily fell off the tightrope first, losing the challenge for her team. Later at the elimination ceremony, it was down to her and Anne Maria in the bottom two, but she ended up being the one eliminated. She jumped off the train, saying "goodbye" to Mike. From episode three to episode ten (the episode she returned in), Mike constantly mentioned Zoey, he even thought he was her in some challenge, scaring his teammates. He thought that since Stowaways won the new member challenge, he thought that Zoey would return to that team, so he traded teams with Brick, but she didn't return as Leshawna did instead. In episode nine, it was revealed that Zoey and B will return to the show. In episode ten, Zoey returned to Team Collectors and competed in the alien finding challenge, but instead, she spent some time with Mike. Together, they found a orb that showed their future, so they kept it instead of returning it to Chris. When Team Collectors lost the challenge, Zoey was in the bottom two once again, but she was saved when Sam quit the game. In episode eleven, Zoey didn't speak to Mike. When the teams arrived in Las Vegas, Zoey was determined to win the challenge. When it came to the dice/jumping challenge, Zoey and Scott helped eachother jump. In the end, after Dakota and Leshawna fell through the board, they won, giving Zoey the first win in the season. She was excited to be in first class for the first time in the season. In episode twelve, Zoey was extremely excited to go to Hollywood. In the challenge, Zoey tried to pick Lady Gaga's star out using her pocket knife. It was questioned why she carried one with her, saying that there are thugs in her hometown. After getting the star out and presenting it to Chris, he ignored the fact that they got the star and gave the Stowaways the win. In the elimination ceremony, she voted for Scott but he secretly stole Brick's immunity ticket, sending Brick home instead. In episode thirteen, Zoey and Mike were the last two to jump off the board, but they jumped off together to the other won't get hurt. During the shoot-off challenge, Zoey cheated in the first round, even before she started to run to her side. She did the same with Leshawna, causing her to become angry. In the final round, Dakota beat her to the bottom, just so she can attack Scott, but Zoey landed on Mike instead of the horse, losing the challenge. In the elimination ceremony, she was voted off for her cheating. Before she left, her and Mike shared some final words with eachother and they looked into the orbs, but one fortune confused them (Mike and Dawn celebrating), but the other fortune they saw made them happy (Mike and Zoey kissing on an island). Before she jumped off, she kissed Mike. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Team Collectors